


Why Won't It Stop Bleeding pt.1

by KeepCalmandGay



Series: The Challenges of Being a Woman (with a vagina) [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Shaving, also not yet thasmin, and needs a bit of help from her companian, but def heading in that direction, if i ever get that far..., the doctor is learning how to be a woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-18 20:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16524071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepCalmandGay/pseuds/KeepCalmandGay
Summary: The Doctor tries to shave her legs and freaks out a bit.





	Why Won't It Stop Bleeding pt.1

**Author's Note:**

> I shaved my legs tonight and we can all guess how that turned out.
> 
> EDIT: Changed the title, and is now part of a series :)

Yaz was sitting in her bed, relaxing with a cup of tea and a book after the stressful day they had just had. The four of them had been on a mixed colony a few galaxies away from Earth trying to calm the tensions between the humans and the Kalazorians. It had been a long few days, but finally they were back in the TARDIS, the Doctor having promised a few days simply floating through the time vortex for a bit of a vacation.

Yaz had just finished her tea and was contemplating if she wanted to get up and make more when her lights flashed quickly. Instantly on alert, she stood up and went to look in the hallway, to see if Ryan or Graham knew what was going on. Looking out, she saw that the lights were lit up in the hallway going right. 

Deciding to investigate, she followed the lit corridors for a few turns, until she came upon an ornate door, with the circular writing that was found throughout the ship. Yaz knocked on the door and it swung open. Stepping in, she called out for the Doctor, figuring that this was her room. She found a room dressed in a midnight blue, with gold accents, but devoid of the alien. Calling out again, she heard a response coming from the bathroom at the far corner of the room.

“Yaz! Thank goodness you’ve come. I’m in a bit of a pickle. I mean, I really could have dealt with this myself, but it brings up a question or two that I’m pretty concerned about. And I figured you would probably know more about this than the boys. But now that you’re here, you can just answer my questions!”

Entering the bathroom, Yaz laughed at the situation she found. The Doctor was sat on the edge of her bathtub, hastily wrapped in a towel, blood dripping off her ankle into the tub.

“Doctor! Are you shaving your legs?”

“Yes,” she answered, pouting, “and I cut myself and it won’t stop bleeding! How do you stop the bloody bleeding? I don’t want to bleed out die!”

Laughing, Yaz grabbed a wad of toilet paper and stuck it to the cut. “You won’t bleed out, I promise. And I have no clue why it won’t stop bleeding, probably something about the veins right there or something. But everyone who shaves their legs deals with this on a fairly regular basis.”

“You mean, people never learn how to not nick themselves shaving? Pssh, I bet I will never do it again.”

“That reminds me, Doctor, why are you shaving?”

At this, the Doctor looked a bit more bashful. “Well, being with the humans today reminded me that a lot of human women and people shave their legs for beauty and well, I haven’t been shaving my legs, so I figured might as well try it!” By the end of her sentence, she was back to being as expressively happy as ever.

Yaz shook her head at the crazy woman in front of her. “Well, you don’t need to shave if you don’t want to- it’s a lot of work. Hell, I don’t shave half the time. I mostly wear long trousers anyways. But if you do keep shaving, use shaving cream next time. It’ll help it go easier, plus it moisturizes your legs. And just stick toilet paper on the nicks until they dry up, yeah?” She stood up and started to leave the bathroom, smiling back at the blonde. “I’ll let you clean up and get dressed. I’m going to get some sleep. Night, Doctor.”

“Night, Yaz. Let me know if you need anything. I know I often forget that you lot aren’t used to the danger as much as I am.”

Yaz left and walked back to her room, the TARDIS guiding her. As she climbed into bed and curled up with her teddy bear, she smiled, thinking of the eccentric alien they were travelling with and her attempt to fit in with her humans. She even felt proud of herself for not thinking of the Doctor nearly completely naked until she was falling asleep, taking those images with her into her dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> So I may continue this into a series on the challenges the doctor faces of being a woman and having a vagina. Other than the obvious of periods, what other challenges would come up?
> 
> Also, thanks to ashesofthisuniverse for pointing out my American English presenting awkward situations when you read it as a Brit.


End file.
